In the field of dyestuffs, numerous monoazo disperse dyes derived from 2-amino-5-nitrothiazole are known to be useful in dyeing polyester or cellulose acetate fabrics. Among them, disperse blues 82, 102 and 106 are good examples of disperse dyes derived from 2-amino-5-nitrothiazole.
The above-said chemicals have the following structure: ##STR2##
Wherein X.dbd.CH(OH)CH.sub.2 Cl (disperse blue 82), X.dbd.--CH(OH)CH.sub.2 OH (disperse blue 102) or X.dbd.--CH.sub.2 OH (disperse blue 106).
In the conventional 2-amino-5-nitrothiazole derived disperse dyestuffs as described above, disperse blue 102 dyes cellulose acetate textile only. It can not dye polyesters. Disperse Blue 106 dyes polyester in poor build-up, exhaustion and sublimation fastness. Disperse Blue 82 dyes polyester with poor sublimation fastness as well.
It is thus an urgent need in the industry to have novel disperse dyestuff that can solve the problems rest in the conventional art.